


Smoke

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [6]
Category: Perfect Partner (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Gen, Heavy Angst, I’m sorry, Poetry, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Eva’s life after the bad ending
Series: 8 days of Maybe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695





	Smoke

Where there's smoke, there is fire

One cigarette for each sign she missed

Two cigarettes for her ignorance is bliss 

Three cigarettes for all her regrets 

For some reason, that wasn’t the end of it

She had these of ending with one of the two

To push these dreams away, she lives off of drug highs

All it does is leads to her inevitable demise.


End file.
